I always remember you
by Saphirabrightscale
Summary: The day had finally came. Toothless always knew it would come, but he never expected it to come so soon.


Hiccup sat in his bed stroking Toothless's head that lied near him. Toothless knows the day had finally come. He always knew it would come ,but he never seen it come till now.

I always knew this day would come.

We'd be standing one by one.

With our future in our hands.

So many dreams so many plans

"Well buddy, looks like this is it." Toothless felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Don't be sad Toothless. I may be able to see mom, dad, Gobber, my friends, even Astrid again." Gobber and Stoick died of old age ,and Hiccup's friend ,including Astrid, died in battles. Their dragons still live however.

"You've done so much for me bud. If it hadn't been for you I would still be that awkward, clumsy, outcast, teenager who still tried to prove I can be good Viking. All of this..." He gestured all around from what happened. "is because of you. I feel I owe you so much."

Toothless purred and gave Hiccup his toothless smile. Hiccup laughed ,but then sighed. "You knew this was coming right?" Toothless nodded.

I always knew after all these years.

There'd be laughter, there'd be tears.

I never thought I'd walk away.

With so much joy ,but so much pain

and it's so hard to say goodbye.

"I know it's hard for you bud ,but hey maybe some time we might see each other again."

Toothless's head shot up in a confused look.

Hiccup chuckled. "I mean fate has very funny ways of making things happen. It after all did brought us together ,and we ended the Dragon Viking war. If fate had done that I'm sure fate can bring us together again."

Toothless somehow felt happier at that statement. "But you know fate says we have to say goodbye for know." Toothless sighed ,but nodded again.

But yesterday's gone.

We gotta keep moving on.

I'm so thankful for the moments.

So glad I got to know ya.

The times that we had.

I'll keep like a photograph.

And hold you in my heart forever.

I"ll always remember you.

"I hope you'll be okay while I'm gone." Hiccup hated seeing his dragon unhappy.

Another chapter in the book.

Can't go back ,but you can look.

And that we are on every page.

Memories I'll always save.

Up ahead on the open doors.

Who knows what we're heading toward.

I wish you love. I wish you luck.

For you the world just opens up.

But it's so hard to say goodbye.

"You'll help take care of the village will you?" Hiccup asked ,and Toothless's nodded. Hiccup passed on his rule as the chief to his child who lead the tribe as great as he did.

But yesterday's gone.

We gotta keep moving on.

I'm so thankful for the moments.

So glad I got to know ya.

The times that we had.

I'll keep like a photograph.

And hold you in my heart forever.

I'll always remember you.

Hiccup hugged his dragon and sniffled. They stayed that way ,and reminisced about all the times they had together.

Every day that we had.

All the good. All the bad.

I'll keep em' here inside.

All the times that we shared.

Every place everywhere.

You touched my life.

Yeah one day we'll look back.

We'll smile ,and we'll laugh.

But right now we just cry.

Cuz' it's so hard to say goodbye.

Hiccup letted go of Toothless. He lay down on his bed ,and touched Toothless nose. "Thanks Toothless. Thanks for everything." He closed his eyes ,and his hand dropped down. He drew his last breath ,and smiled as he was in his eternal sleep.

Toothless stared at Hiccup for a while. He looked very peaceful now. Toothless sadly then pulled the blanket over him. Tears fell from his eyes. he then crooned a sad song goodbye.

Yesterday's gone

We gotta keep moving on.

I'm so thankful for the moments.

So glad I got to know ya.

The times that we had

I'll keep like a photograph

And hold you in my heart forever

I'll always remember you.

At the funeral Toothless shot a fire bolt at the ship where Hiccup was put in. He watched as the ship burned to bits until it was all ashes. Many people after saying a few words left. Toothless stayed at the spot where he was till nightfall. He looked up ,and noticed the stars are out. He watched as they twinkled and sparkled in the sky. He smile thinking probably Hiccup might be up their now watching him ,and waiting for the day when he can return.

"I'll never forget you Hiccup." Toothless said to himself.

I'll always remember you. Yeah.

Toothless was about to turn home when he faced the stars again. "If you say you might come back again please do so soon. It's been a day and I already miss you." He then turned and went home thinking of the day that will come when his rider returns. He know it will come someday. he feel sure of it ,but for now he will wait ,and will always carry the memories he has of him and his best friend.

I'll always remember you.


End file.
